His Love was Concentrated
by Sakazaki-Chan
Summary: (AU)When Kyle Broflovski is taken to a concentration camp, a certain general takes interest in him. But, what will he do when Kyle pushes him off? Rated M for mature themes, such as violence and adult themes. Also, this is during the Holocaust. Kyman. Creek in later chapters :P
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot November when Kyle was removed from his home and placed into some concentration camp. Which one? He can't remember. All the trees they passed looked the the same, dark grey. Ike was nervous and terrified, hanging onto Kyle's brown pant-leg as if his life depended on it. It did. They were separated by well, old, and sick. Then gender. Then age. Kyle was a strong 18, with bright green eyes the color of grass, so unlike the dry blades in Germany.

He was alone in the world, without a friend. They were lined up, the front of the line entering a dark grey building low to the ground. The line moved slowly, and ever so often, he was pushed and roughed around by two soldiers, one with bright blonde hair and the shakes so bad you'd think his veins were composed of caffeine, and a black haired boy with a bored expression who'd flick of another soldier down the line.

When it was finally Kyle's turn, he walked in, head held high. He WOULD NOT let them see how scared he was.

The inside of the building reflected the outside, with five doors entering various rooms. He was pushed into a room where a fat man with light brown hair sat in the middle, fingers laced. The man looked no younger than 18, but the metals on the left side of his jacket were so many in comparison to the foot soldiers, there's no way he could be as young as his face claimed. He acknowledged a chair in front of his desk, smiling brightly.

"Hello, Jew-scum." He chirped, getting up from his seat. It squeaked with a relieved sigh.

Kyle narrowed his eyes. "I'm not the one who takes innocent people out of their homes."

The fat man laughed. "You're...hmm...sharp. I like you, Jew."

Kyle glared at him angrily, his eyes burning with so much intense hatred, he could just as well kill him. He looked back unblinking. Suddenly, the man moved so quickly for his size to Kyle's chair, grabbing his neck and staring hard into his eyes. His were brown, cold rocks of certainty. Kyle gulped, and looked down at his attacker's hands. They were warm and flushed red. His nails were clean. He looked up through heavy lashes at the man. The moment was interrupted by one of the two harassing foot-soldiers.

"General Cartman! We need to get him stripped and shaved."

Kyle's hands went instinctively to his puff of red hair. The general's hands left his neck and went to his back, clasping hs fingers together. He walked briefly to the foot-soldier and saluted him. He looked back to the very uncomfortable Jew and pulled on his jacket.

"No. Don't cut it. Who'd want that...jew-fro?! It's so...gross and messy. Don't shave it."

"But sir-"

"I SAID-" he inhaled "no," his voice was soft, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He flicked his eyes to the red-head with disdain.

"Get 'em outta here."

That was the first sign of kindness. But his kindness was only coupled with harsh cruelties. For instance, he made sure Kyle got proper shoes, but only after giving him the worst bed, in which he had to share with a man who always had a cold. But it was better than two left shoes, he had to give him that. He was given an easy job, toting cinder block from one place to another, but only after his parents were forced to work longer and harder than he did.

* * *

He hated the General, who he hadn't seen since he came here, which was about two weeks knew these things had to do with him, he knew it!

One day, after the shit they called dinner was served, Kyle sulked off to his favorite hiding place he hid in until they called the nightly role call. He laid his head against the cold wall of the squat building that served as the meeting place for all the foot-soldiers and shut his eyes. He couldn't believe he was here, just because of his religion.

He was damn proud of being Jewish, and no Nazi General could change that.

He was planning on napping when a scream jolted him to awareness.

"NO, DON'T DO THAT TO MY BABY!" he heard his mother's cry as two foot-soldiers approached Kyle, grabbing both his arms and dragging him toward a building behind the one he'd first been to, and was thrown in, the door slamming shut behind him.

The general was standing in the middle of the room, smiling.

"Hello, Jew-scum."

"Fuck you, fat-ass" The red-head snarled, turning to leave.

"Nuh-uh, come with me." The general grabbed his arm and dragged him into a hallway, upstairs, and to a dull door. He grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it with a flourish.

The interior of his room was very different from the bleak, grey outside. The walls were a bright red, with a soft gold carpet. Large windows faced the concentration camp, with dark lace curtains covering them. A small kitchen was towards the back of the room, and a large bed draped in black silks trimmed with gold lace. Something was cooking in the oven, and it smelled amazing.

Kyle's stomach grumbled, and he tried to mask it with a very loud, very fake cough.

"Come, come," The general pointed to a black chair that was so carefully placed near the dining room table. Kyle glanced at the fat man sideways, but sat down defiantly and straightened his striped "uniform".

"Winter is coming," The general breathed the words, staring out one of the windows at the work camp below. Kyle grunted and sat up, glaring at the general's back.

"You smell terrible." the general scrunched his nose comically and winked.

"You're terrible."

"Aww, don't be like that, Jew...Why don't you take a bath?" The general turned and acknowledged a door just off the kitchen.

"I'd rather not, sir," Kyle spat the words that might have been innocent if they weren't filled with such hate. The general looked taken aback, but changed his face to that _ugly smile_.

"Why not? Well, if you won't, what's your name?" Kyle glared.

"Kyle Broflovski. Is my little brother, Ike, okay?" The general smiled again.

"He's safe. A little mouthy, but he's sharp. I promise on mah life, Kahl. Now, are you satisfied? Will you bathe now?"

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank you._

* * *

After he bathed, the general was sitting at the table eating chicken skins with gravy.

"Do you want this piece, Kahl?" Kyle shook his head, water flying off his poofy red hair.

He tried to ignore the constant gnawing of starvation, but it was so apparent, it seemed that his stomach watered like a starving dog. He may be starving, but he still had his pride, and he was NOT going to show how scared he truly was.

The general stared at the red-head for a good minute, and pushed the plate in his general direction. The smell was intoxicating. Kyle tried to resist, but he couldn't. He sat in the seat he'd been in before and ate ravenously without pleasantries. The general smiled at Kyle, and wiped his mouth very neatly with a napkin. Kyle looked up into those cold brown eyes and realized he didn't say thank you. But he honestly didn't give a damn.

No, _he wouldn't say thank you_. He still had his pride.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked, raising a scraggly red eyebrow.

The general faked shock, but then straightened his face and smiled.

"Eric Cartman, General of the Third Reich." He smiled again, flashing bright white teeth. Kyle shot daggers at him.

"You're lucky I like you, Jew." Cartman got up from his seat and walked to the red-head, and leaned down into his face. He stared into his deep green eyes. He smelled like mint aftershave. He disgusted Kyle. He swallowed his fear and spat square in his face.

"I hate you," he seethed, eyes burning with hatred. Cartman backed up, shock apparent on his otherwise stoic face. He wiped his face with his old napkin and threw it into the red-headed Jew's face.

Cartman calmly walked to the entrance of his room and opened it, screaming down the hallway for his second in charge. A young man with bright blonde hair ran to his call and saluted him nervously.

"Y-Yes, Eric?" The man's eyes were large like milk bowls and the color of the day-time sky. Cartman slapped his back forcefully and grimaced.

"Get him out of here, Butters,"

"W-Where Eric, sir?"

"The Chambers." The blonde man's eyes widened with fear.

"A-are you sure, Eric?" He whispered the words, his eyes already watering.

"HEY! BUTTERS! TAKE HIM! GOODBAH, KAHL. THIS SHOULD TEACH YOU TO RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH!" His face was red.

Butters grabbed Kyle's arm and led him out of the room as Cartman cackled. Butters was a small fellow, and he couldn't handle Kyle, even when he was so weak. The red-head ripped his arm out of Butters' light-as-a-butterfly grip and walked alongside him. If he had nothing else, he had his pride, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading! I absolutely loved this idea, and just thinking about writing the next chapter gives me shivers! This is gonna be...a little more...hmmm...serious, but I think this is a really good idea. I ship Kyman more than life, so I thought this'd be fun. Please favorite/follow/review!**

**Have a great day, everyone!**

**~Zaki-Chan~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

They rarely had time for each other.

Craig stared at the rising sun in the had long since fallen asleep, cradling Tweek gently, his body still jumping from his crazy levels of caffeine. The blonde boy nuzzled Craig for warmth, his pale arms breaking out in gooseflesh. Craig had then realized he too was cold, and grabbed the thin blanket they were supplied with and draped it over their naked bodies.

Craig loved him, even if he was a nervous freak. They had to keep this a secret. They had to. Tweak yawned and rubbed his eyes nervously. He jumped slightly and started whimpering. They were outside the fence.

"W-Where are we?!" He started squeaking and looked towards Craig, eyes wide.

"We're outside the gate. Don't you remember?" Tweek shook nervously.

They HAD drank a lot. Craig attempted to smooth the crazy wisps that was Tweek's hair. The blonde looked up and smiled at Craig, love seeping from every pore. They sat like this for minutes. Tweek sat up, stretching like a cat. Craig smirked. The boy _was_ beautiful, even though he was a nervous wreck. Tweek looked over at his lover and leaned forward, puckering his lips slightly. Craig leaned forward, holding the blonde's neck lightly as if he would break in two, and kissed him, his lips soft and warm. Their tongues eventually tangled with one another and they forgot to breathe. When they finally pulled away for breath, Tweek was blushing a bright red, his left eye twitching. They leaned their heads together, their breaths mingling.

"I love you," Craig whispered it, quietly, as if the world didn't exist beyond them. Tweek smiled and shook slightly, like a rattled coke bottle. He closed his eyes, soaking in this moment of calm. They had right now, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Kyle found the chamber most despicable. Basically, it was just a large chamberin which he was all alone. The room was painted in an awful off-white and the cinder-block floors were painted the same color.

It was maddening.

Occasionally, Butters would visit, calling him "Jew scum", but then quietly apologizing. Kyle stood facing one of the walls, contemplating bashing in his head. Cartman had entered, flanked by the nervous blonde and the sullen, bored black haired boy.

They grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back. The heavier man approached him. He was holding a syringe filled with a deep purple liquid. Kyle thrashed, bucking his head angrily.

"Don't struggle, Kahl, and it'll all be over," He shushed the red-head gently as he plunged it deep into his neck.

When he woke, he was chained to a wall in a smaller, darker room. There weren't any windows, and Kyle could barely see. Cartman entered the room, holding a lamp with one hand and something he couldn't see in another.

"Hello, Kahl," his voice echoed in the tiny room, sending a shiver down the red-head's body.

"Yeah? What the fuck do you want?" Cartman walked up to him, slowly, just getting Kyle all worked up. He approached him, and sniffed his neck.

"You smell like sweat and shit, Jew,"

"Well whose fault is that?" the red-head growled, shooting looks of hate and anger, with a little bit of shame towards the soldier.

"You. You're a dirty Jew," the brunette growled. He leaned in closer to the Jew and bit his ear. Kyle shuddered, and bit his lip, respectively. The heavier man's hands found Kyle's abdomen, and his large fingers brushed that sensitive skin that had never been touched, exploring places left untrod. Kyle leaned into his touch, inciting a chuckle from the Nazi General.

"You don't lnow how long I've waited to do this," And then, at that moment, the general leaned forward, his eyes closed, lips slightly parted. Kyle stared in horror, blowing air out of his nose. He could smell the mint on his breath. But just before their lips touched, the door behind him resounded with a *rapraprap* The general whipped his head towards the door and glared.

"We'll finish this up later, Jew," he whispered it as he unlocked Kyle's shackles. He called to the door, and it opened, revealing the two foot soldiers who poke and prodded him before.

"Take him with general pop."

"Yessir,"

* * *

**Hello friends! I'm sorry this one was so short, I just couldn't find inspiration for this specific chapter~**

**I'll do better, I swur!**

**-Zaki-Chan~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dearest friends, I'm sorry it took so long to update. My phone broke so I can't do my hotspot. I'm using a laundromat's wifi, so don't judge. Enjoy!~**

**Love,**

**Zaki-Chan**

* * *

"Hey! YOU! Jew!"

The shouts directed at the red-head woke him from his very unpeaceful slumber. He rubbed his neck and looked up at a man he had never seen before. His hair was a dark black that curled around his ears and startling blue eyes. The man blinked several times and shook his head before murmuring,

"Uhh, the big guy needs you to do something..." he rubbed his neck and looked away from the red-head.

"Well, alright," Kyle sat up and walked with the soldier to the building he'd been so familiar with. After being brought up the stairs to the room, he entered. The general was sitting at the same table, with the same grin plastered on his face.

"Thank you, Marsh. You can go now," he shooed him out of the room and turned to face the red-head.

"Bath-time, Kahl."

The red-head scoffed and walked off to the bathroom. He may be proud, but he didn't want to smell like a catbox any longer than he had to. The bathroom was larger than you'd think with a grand tub, and large vanity, and a toilet situated towards the back. Everything was white and gold.

Kyle started up the water and sat on the rim, waiting for the deep tub to fill up. When it finally did, he removed his garbs and walked to the door and opened it, throwing them to the general so they could be washed. He sunk into the tub, letting the warmth permeate his body before he even started bathing. He missed this. The only soap he could see was a bottle of lavendar wash, and he decided "hell, might as well smell like a flower," before emptying the contents into the tub.

After he emerged from the tub feeling refreshed, he brushed his unruly hair with a brush on the vanity and wrapped a long white towel around him. Once he came out of the bathroom, he saw the general sitting at the table again, a stoic expression on his face. "Uhh, thanks." Kyle shrugged and looked away from the large man, who turned and smiled to him.

"No, problem, Kahl. Why don't you sit on the bed and wait for your clothes to get washed. Butters is handling them." The red-head obliged his request and walked to the large bed and sat.

"Kahl, you're shivering,"

He hadn't realized it until that moment- he was covered in gooseflesh and shivering like a busted up radiator. The general got up from his seat and walked slowly to the Jew, like a lion hunting. Kyle reddened and looked away, pretending to not notice. Cartman sat next to him, and picked up a silk duvet off his bed and draped it around the smaller boy. Kyle looked at the man through his lashes. He tried to not remember what the general had done to him. It was hard to forget- Kyle thought about it every night. He shivered again.

"Are you still cold?"

"I'm fine," his voice had a slight wavering. The general pretended to not notice.

"I can't hate you," the words came from the general's mouth so fast, you could have missed them if you didn't pay attention.

"What?" Kyle was bewildered. He didn't- couldn't hate him?

"Believe me Kahl, I tried. You're everything I hate. A Jew. A ginger. But you waltz in here-"

"I was taken from my home," Kyle cut in.

"Yes, yes. But I can't hate you despite that. Kahl, I can't ignore this feeling. I've been watching you from up here. You shun everyone. But you have a compassion for your family. I've made sure they were safe, but they might not be for long. The others have already grown suspicious. While all your parent's peers fry, or become gassed, they stay safe. But I can't do that any longer. I'll take you to say good-bye if you want. But only for a moment,"

Kyle's eyes filled with tears.

"How dare you, you- you fat-ass!" His sob was desperate, and so, so sad. He might have sobbed for minutes, or hours, he couldn't tell. When he was done, he turned to see the general staring at him. His usual scrunched up, angry face was replaced with something softer.

Butters knocked on the door sullenly.

"Uhh, Eric? I cleaned his clothes."

"Butters, come in," His second-in-command entered slowly and gave the uniform to Kyle, smiling softly.

"I washed it with lilac, so it smells real good like my clothes, o-okay?" He smiled again.

"Get out, Butters." Cartman muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and ring finger.

"O-okay, Eric! Good-bye, J-Jew Scum!" He chirped cheerily, nearly skipping out of the room whispering "loo ,loo ,loo". Cartman straightened his jacket and turned to Kyle.

"Do you want to go now?" Kyle nodded. He was taken to a long, swirling line of Jews who were over forty. They were promised a shower, and the bathhouses were reaching maximum occupancy. His mother and father were towards the back of the line, waiting ever so patiently to feel clean again.

"Don't tell them, unless you and Ike want to die. I'm not threatening you. That's what I'll have to do, Kahl," Cartman bored into his eyes with his. Kyle nodded slowly and ran to his parents.

"Bubie, come here!" His mother howled. She had lost quite a lot of weight and her red hair was completely gone, as with every one else's.

"Why do you still have your hair?" His father asked slowly, his eyes calculating. That was his way of a greeting- a question.

"Too curly to sell or maintain," The red-head shrugged and hugged both of them.

"I love you both so much," he whispered it softly so that only they could hear. Tears started falling quickly. They seeped through his mother's shirt, and she pulled away to look at her son.

"We'll be out soon, Kyle. Keep strong. We'll be out soon,"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Stop being so fucking beautiful," Craig said, holding Tweek closely in his arms. The blonde shivered nervously and smiled softly at the raven-haired man. Tweek didn't want anything else but him. He had been searching for the one person to save him from himself. And here he was, Craig Tucker, the best in his class in boot camp loved him- the nervous wreck? It was hard to believe it was real- but it was. The smaller boy buried his messy yellow head into Craig's chest.

"I l-love! you Craig," The raven-haired boy smiled softly.

"I love you, too," They were outside the fence again, in a small field two miles north of the camp. They had taken some old bikes from a barn a few minutes away from the camp and pedaled here. The field was bare, since it was January, but there were small flowers touching the ground here and there, and there were still leaves on an old tree, which provided privacy and shade for the young couple. Craig had prepared them both sandwiches and fruit, which he stole from Cartman's kitchen. He had packed it in a basket, wrapping everything in red checked napkins.

Tweek looked inside the basket, looking nervously for caffiene.

"It's right here, Tweek," Craig sighed heavily, pulling out a grey thermos. Tweek rummaged around to find two white mugs.

"There's cream and sugar in there, too. I know you like it black, but maybe you'd like to try something different?"

Tweek shook his head quickly, scrunching his face.

"I- I don't like change." Craig's face softened.

"I know you don't. But remember the first time we made love? You didn't like that at first. But how do you feel about it now?"

Tweek glowed. "I- I like it now!" He jumped.

"Now, will you try it with cream and sugar?" Tweek nodded. The raven-haired boy took out another grey thermos filled with cream and a napkin filled with sugar and a small silver spoon. He slowly poured the coffee and spilled the cream into both mugs. He slowly stirred in the sugar, looking up to smile at Tweek all the while. Tweek greedily took one of the mugs and slurped noisily. He looked up from his mug, a little cream on his upper lip.

"It's good, Craig!" He twitched. Craig smiled as he reached into his pocket, fingering a small bottle of whiskey. He took it out slowly, displaying it to his blonde counter-part with a small flourish. Tweek blinked once- twice.

"What's that?" Craig popped the cap and downed half of it.

"Fun in a bottle." The bitter and spicy smell filled the space between them and Tweek sniffed like a curious rabbit.

"It smells funny."

"Yeah, it's pretty funny. Makes you act weird." Tweek reached for the bottle nervously, and Craig fed into his desires.

"Here." He handed him the bottle slowly, and just as soon as he downed it, Craig took him into a deep kiss. It was a hungry kiss, and Tweek soon became overwhelmed. He raced to kiss Craig back- a battle of tongues. Craig seemed to swallow the small boy whole- and Tweek loved it. He felt safe here, even if they could get caught. Homosexuality was banned by the Fuhrer, and if they were caught, they'd be on the other end of the camp. Once they pulled away for breath, Craig held him in his arms for what seemed like hours. Once the sky darkened, Craig whispered finally.

"I love you."

"Yeah. I love y-you too, Craig."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Lydia, who has been giving me guidance on writing these special things, and, without her, I probably wouldn't even continue them. Her saying "It's good, ahh", means a lot to me. She's honestly the coolest person like ever. No offense to any of you cool people I don't know out there. **

**Hello.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"You're awful,"

"No I'm not!" Kyle hissed as tears streamed down his face.

"It's Cartman's lap-dog, the dirty ginger," A pair of Jews snickered as they kicked him over and over. No one could see, as they were hidden by a monstrous pile of cinderblock.

"Don't think we haven't noticed, _Kahl_," One had pinched his nose and mimicked the General's voice. Everyone laughed, as if hurting someone who was in the same position was actually funny. Kyle hated this- he was harassed by everyone- Jew and Nazi alike, and frankly? He was sick of it.

As they walked away, bored, Kyle struggled to sit up, having to use the cinderblock to hoist himself up. He wiped the foamy blood that fell from his mouth and lips. He couldn't bring his eyes up from the dusty ground- he was too ashamed. Suddenly, he heard dull thudding and standard-issued army boots came into view.

He was paralyzed. Was it another berating. He looked up nervously and his eyes met with those of the General's.

"I need you to do something."

"What?"

"Come with me,"

* * *

"Craig."

"Tweek."

The blonde boy grabbed his own blonde locks and looked at the raven-haired man, eyes pleading.

"Craig!"

Craig glared at his blonde boyfriend, whose eye was twitching nervously. He ran his hands through his thick raven hair and looked around, to make sure no one was watching, and to find an escape route.

"Stan? Re-REAlly? W-WHy! him?" the blonde jumped and twitched, his eyes wide and sad and angry all at once. Craig bit his lip and rubbed his neck.

"I dunno. Bored, I guess?"

"You-YOU broke our- our trust! I trusted you!"

"Look...Tweek..." Craig moved forward to console the blonde.

"No, NO!" Tweek backed up, bumping into the pale brick wall of their bunkhouse. His eyes were filled with tears, the damning liquid falling from his eyes freely. He was looking down on the ground, his tears touching the dirt, turning it into a mud. Craig walked forward again, his eyes soft and pleading.

"Please, Tweek... You're all I've got."

Tweek looked up, his hazel eyes sad and anxious and nervous and angry. Then, they softened.

"You're all I've got, too."

Craig loved him, he did, but sometimes, Tweek was a little too...anxious. Craig wanted someone who didn't jump every time he heard a bump in the night.

The blonde fumbled with the buttons on his brown jacket. He was still frazzled since Cartman's freak-out on him earlier in the day. The General had smacked him, hard, and exclaimed "WHY CAN'T YOU BUTTON YOUR JACKET PROPERLY?!" before removing all caffiene from the bunkhouse. Tweek was having serious withdrawal issues, and this new, devastating bit of information sent his anxiety into hyperdrive.

Craig smiled softly and laid his black gloved hands onto the blonde's, which stopped him from buttoning his jacket. Tweek turned red and looked up at the raven-haired man, which caused Craig to break into a toothy grin with his chipped front tooth front and center. Tweek had accidentally chipped it, when they had first became soldiers, Tweek might have accidentally smacked him in the mouth with his rifle. Craig was mad at first, spraying profanities, but he forgave him, and they cuddled in the storage closet. Craig told him he loved him for the first time, and asked him to be his boyfriend. Tweek had said he felt the same.

Tweek smiled too, relishing in that memory, and somehow, he knew they were going to be okay.

* * *

Kenny McCormick hated role call more than life itself. And he hated life. A lot.

Counting and recounting drove him absolutely mad The General made them do it over and over, so that no one escaped after the first role call, and that no soldier was slacking off.

Kenny was Cartman's left hand man, Butters being his right. Him and the blonde were counting, being put in charge of the men. This was their fifth time.

"One more time," Kenny mumbled underneath his thick wool scarf. Butters, or Leopold as he liked to be called occaisonally, seemed to understand him, even under scarves or hoods, better than any one else. Butters looked over at him and smiled.

"T-Thank God, right?" He flashed his teeth nervously, continuing down the row of nervous Jews. Kenny turned a bright red and looked at the ground. Then, he straightened, and counted his row of men, and the other blonde counted the last row of male children.

"Ein, zwei, drei, vier, funf..." He droned on and on. Speaking numbers aloud relaxed him.

"Funfunddreissig...done!" Kenny smiled at Butters and looked at the prisoners.

"Get out, scum," He sneered to the Jews, jerking his head to their small and dirty huts.

"W-Wait, the r-red-head is g-gone."

Kenny's eyes widened. He tried asking "Cartman's red-head?", but it just came out "Crmman rudhid?" beneath his scarf. Butters nodded, eyes wide and fear-striken.

Suddenly, one of the Jews spoke up.

"Nah, he's not. I saw the 'general,'" he air-quoted, "tote him away for some gay adventure." Him and several others snickered, earning him a rifle butt in his stomach. He spewed blood and tears.

"Don't speak unless spoken to, got it?" Kenny pulled his scarf down so he was sure he could hear and understand. The Jew nodded, holding his stomach.

"Now get out, all of you." As they ran to their houses, the sun setting sadly over the leaf-less trees, Butters looked at Kenny, smiling. They walked towards the bunkhouse, noticing Pvt. Tucker and Tweak talking, well, arguing. Butters just shook his head and smiled as they walked in the door.

Later that night, after dinner, Kenny was writing to his sister, Karen, on his bed.

"Y-Ya got a girl?" Butters asked, removing his boots and shaking them, effectively getting all the dirt out.

"Nah, got my sister." Kenny scratched his head and asked him if had a significant other. The blonde blushed a bright red and smiled, taking out a picture from under his pillow.

Kenny looked, impressed at the woman smiling in the picture. She had curly blonde hair down to her waist and bright, what looked liked blue (Black and White photos, DUR) eyes, plus, she had double D's. Her and Butters were sitting in a kitchen, him clearly focused on a puzzle that should have been abandoned five hundred pieces ago.

"Her name's Helga." Butters smiled happily, a faraway look on his face.

"Helga? Is she secretly an eighty year old orphan maid?" Kenny guffawed.

"N-No! Her Momma's just real traditional,"

"No. Not convinced." Kenny shook his head, but smiled nontheless.

"We live in a large city, Koln. The one with the big ol' church? H-Her mom's family's been a part of the church for three hundred years. They've been apart of the Choir of the A-Angels for that time too, and it's a r-requirement to have a simple, traditional name. Helgie's-"

"Helgie? Hah!"

Butters blushed.

"Helgie's m-momma wanted her to be apart of it. But she just wants to be a barmaid. S-So I'm working here so we can save up money to move to another city, so her family won't be ashamed."

"That's noble, I guess."

"Aw shucks," Butters blushed, smiling. Kenny just smiled sadly as Butters turned off the lights and snuggled into his bed.

And then, in the dark, he had begun to sob. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. They drenched his gingham shirt and the thick, rough blanket. The one he loved already had someone. And it hurt him, tremendously. But as long as Butters was happy, he was content.

Didn't mean it didn't hurt, though.

* * *

**Yay, a very long esaay-like author's note. It's boring and semi-silly. So if you'd like, indulge me and read just a little more. :***

**Okay, on that note, lezz wrap up this chapter up. How was that slice of one-sided Bunny for you? Aren't I deliciously evile? Oh yes baby son, I most certainly am. Anyway, I'd just like to apologize for not having more Kyman. Next chapter? Completely Kyman, I swears. Speaking of Kyman, I need to get to work on Oh, Kyle.**

**Jesus, I haven't even thought about that yet, despite my sister's poking and prodding about it. She makes fun of the name. She says "Oak Hyle" really fast and then laughs about it, which, believe it or not, is really really stupid(Oooh, big shocker there). I've been writing some one-shots and even have ideas for some more fanfics which may or may not be, including but not limited to, Frozen, South Park, Regular Show, Adventure Time, Steven Universe, The Walking Dead, The Last of Us, and possibly Bioshock. Maybe. I dunno. I've just been brainstorming and I'm like "WOEJNRJKA"(That means "absolute writer's block" in my mind, so just indulge me for a minute, will you?), so hopefully all this stuff just doesn't suck absolute ass, roight?**

**Sorry for not being more serious. I just- I DON'T KNOW I'M SORRY. But like- I've been looking at the reading stats and people are reading this! Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy it makes me to see new reviews or favorites or follows, or even PMs!**

**If you have any questions or need clarification on **_**anything,**_** you know where to contact me. Also, I apologize for like not updating as frequently, as I said, my phone is kaput, something happened with the charger hole, so I have to take it to the cell phone repair shop to get it fixed. Hopefully that's not too expensive. But why I had to say that, I don't actually have real real internet. What's the meaning if I have my phone, right? Just turning on the wi-fi is so easy, and it's not as expensive as paying for more internet which is gaaaaaaaaaaaay. And now, no internet *Looks through bedroom window all forlorn like, tears streaming down my ugly face* **

**So I've been drained of tumblr. OOH, if you have a tumblr, follow me at yaoipinata. Just look that up, or type it up with the tumblr url. I don't have a lot of followers, but it's mostly South Park stuff.**

**Sorry for such a long A/N, you don't really have to read it, but it means a lot to me to get to know a writer. It's my favorite thing to read sometimes, which sounds a little weird. **

**So, on that note, I suppose I'll wrap this up.**

**Peace,**

**Zaki-Chan**

**P.S: Yes, me again. Miss me? Please follow/favorite/leave a review. Even saying "Dam bitch, dis chappuh suck donkey ass. Ooh I said ass twice, OOH SYNONYMS SJHDBRNJNFHFGBHFNHRNEHGBN" means a lot. 'Cus then I know what to write for next chapter, which will help me continue on the yummy path of becoming a subpar author, which is my dream I think. Writing is really fun, even if it's just ranting on and on like a chinchilla, which doesn't make any sense. Do chinchillas rant? Someone research that for me. Jesus, get it together dude.**

**Okay, I want food now. Chinese? Nah. I think I'll just having mac and cheese. Ew not Kraft. Annie's. Yaaah. **

**Okay, bye. **

**Okay seriously this time,**

**Zaki-Chan**


End file.
